


Rockabye Baby...

by AnotherWorld3111



Series: Wincest Drabbles [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Barebacking, Bottom Dean, Bottom Dean Winchester, Bottom Dean Winchester/Top Sam Winchester, Caretaker Dean, Caring Dean, Cock Rings, Coda, Edgeplay, Episode: s07e16 Out With The Old, Fluff, Hurt Sam, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Protective Dean, Season/Series 07, Smut, Top Sam Winchester, as always, episode coda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-07 00:11:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14068629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherWorld3111/pseuds/AnotherWorld3111
Summary: Sam can’t sleep, so Dean tries to help.Wincest Coda to 7.16 - Out With The Old





	Rockabye Baby...

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this past midnight because the plot bunny wouldn’t let me go. Then my sister went into labor and I had to continue after they took her to the hospital. Basically, I did this half asleep and maybe a little distracted. So I apologize if some places don’t make sense

“You are gonna sleep on it – all the way to Frank's. Capiche?”

Sam sighed, smiling at Dean, despite the absurdity of that statement. Or rather, most likely because of it. “I wish I could.”

Dean paused, looking at Sam over the roof of the truck with a thoughtful look on his face. “Did you get any sleep last night?”

“Yeah. Yeah. A little.” Sam forced a laugh, and then quickly could have cringed. ‘Cause that sounded really convincing. “I-I don't know.” He was still smiling. But it wasn’t falling off his face - the thought of frowning instead just seemed like too much effort.

“Well, we could find you a soft-rock station? Always knocks you right out.” Dean said.

Sam dryly shook his head, looking away. “Yeah. Maybe.”

Dean hummed, still staring at Sam. After a moment, he eventually got in, Sam following suit. With Dean at the wheel, he turned onto the road, leading them inevitably out of Portland and wherever Frank was holed up. Ignoring Lucifer now singing Highway to Hell, as a contrast from the night before, Sam settled against the car door, at least trying to make an effort to make it look like he was sleeping to Dean. Because he knew, he wasn’t gonna be able to sleep when Lucifer provided visual images to go along with the song.

Gritting his teeth, Sam shifted, absently staring at the road, not taking in anything, though the hallucinations were harder to avoid. It wasn’t until Dean abruptly turned into a motel’s lot that Sam raised his eyebrows, straightening from where he’d gotten semi comfortable without the door’s lock digging into his neck. “What-what are you doing?” Sam asked.

Dean glanced at Sam, a smirk on his face as he parked. But as tired as Sam was, he didn’t miss the momentary flash of concern in his brother’s eyes.

“I am going to go book us a room. You, are gonna wait here.” With a wink, he was out, leaving Sam alone with Lucifer sliding into the driver’s seat.

“I wonder what he’s up to...” Lucifer hummed, stroking a finger around the wheel. “Do you think we’ll have time for a ride ‘round the block before he gets back?”

Sam swallowed, adamantly looking straight ahead.

Thankfully, Dean came back before Lucifer could so much as take Sam from the parking lot in his head. Swinging a room key around his finger, Dean stood in front of the car, waiting. With a confused frown, Sam started to get out, his hands slipping on the car door’s handle twice before he managed to pull it open.

“Why’re you... getting us a room? I thought we’re supposed to be headed to Frank’s.” Sam said.

Dean shrugged, looking far too casual for Sam’s comfort. “That crazy old man can wait a day. C’mon. I have an idea to help you sleep.”

Raising a skeptical eyebrow, he followed Dean anyway into their room.

oOo __ __

Sam gasped, his fingers slipping on Dean’s hips. This time, he could blame it on the sweat there, as Dean twisted his hips just right, letting Sam hit his prostate. In turn, it caused Dean to clench his muscles, drawing out a moan from Sam.

Keening, Dean grasped at Sam’s chest, before abruptly slumping forward, his forehead landing on Sam’s, hands twisting into long hair, the pain making Sam’s eyes roll up.

“C’mon, man,” Dean whispered, still rocking his hips forward. He’d been working at Sam for a good couple of hours maybe, and neither had come just yet. The cock rings Dean had slipped out of his duffel - and nearly giving Sam a heart attack, if it weren’t for the fact that that meant no longer being conscious, which Lucifer was very much against, judging by his absolute shriek of delight ensuring Sam stayed upright - and onto their cocks before they started made sure of that. “I can’t be the only one doing all the work here. You’re the one that needs wearing out.”

And that’s why Dean was doing this. Because as far as Dean was concerned, the longer he edged Sam, the harder he’d come. Which, compared to past experiences, struck true enough. And the harder Sam came? The longer he’d black out.

Question was, if Lucifer would let Sam black out. As it was, the commentary he was giving? Never before had Sam tried as hard to tune someone out as now. Seriously, he should be getting an award - Best Ignorer Ever. Or something.

If only he could think.

Then again, Dean was also against that.

“Come on, Sammy!” Right. Brought back to the present, Sam tightened his hold on Dean - and flipped them.

Dean let out an oof as he landed on his back, surprise gleaming in his eyes before he was smirking again, mouth parted with his heavy breathing. Locking his ankles behind Sam, he tightened his own grip on him with his legs, forcing Sam closer. He went willingly, landing a sloppy kiss against his brother’s mouth, barely having the energy to give a half hearted swipe of his tongue against Dean’s before his brother took over for him, sucking and licking, while his hands stroked Sam’s back in an up and down motion.

“C’mon big boy,” Dean whispered when they pulled away for air. He nipped at Sam’s lips before continuing. “Fuck me like you mean it. Fuck me hard like I know you can. Make me feel it all through our drive tomorrow. Come on little brother.” By the end, he was practically crooning the words into Sam’s ear, which helped to somewhat block out Lucifer’s mock-appalled outrage. Burying his face in the crook between Dean’s neck and shoulder, Sam reached down for the last vestiges of his rapidly draining energy, and drew it out, using it to slam into Dean.

Hearing Dean’s gasp cut off into a choked moan in his ear was as good as a motivation as any, even though by now he was mostly working on autopilot. Thrusting into Dean hard and fast, he could feel the heat pooling in his gut, held back only by the ring around his cock. Groaning in frustration, he reached down to jack Dean off with harsh pulls, tugging at Dean’s cock until Dean’s back was arching, his thighs clenched so tight around Sam’s hips, a lesser man would have been crushed.

“D-Dean,” Sam would probably not agree to it, but the noise that escaped him sounded a hell of a lot like a whimper. But it got Dean to reach down, placing one hand on Sam’s chest, stopping his movements. With the other, he fumbled around a bit, and then Sam’s cock sprung free. With a growl, Sam placed his hands by Dean’s head, and snapped his hips forward.

With another moan, Dean pressed his head neck against the pillow, his hands coming up to tangle themselves in his hair. “Y-yeah, just like that Sammy. Fuck your big brother just like that.”

Groaning, Sam buried his face deeper, and came, thrusts growing erratic. He barely registered Dean quickly pulling off his own ring to come as well, before Sam blacked out, slumping into Dean’s arms.

That only lasted a few minutes, at most.

“AND THE BALL IS OUT OF THE PARK!”

Sam jumped, eyes popping open. He barely managed to refrain himself from sitting upright as well - it was only the fact that Dean was nestled against his chest that kept Sam from reacting much. Gritting his teeth, he tightened his arms around Dean, making him shift in his sleep. He’d obviously been the one to clean them up, and they were both completely dry by now. But Sam didn’t put it past Lucifer to wake him up the moment he knew Dean wouldn’t be disturbed. Wouldn’t want him knowing, after all, just like Sam.

Lucifer broke out into a rendition of I Will Survive - that was actually a lot better sounding than Sam expected, though he would never admit it to anyone (except Dean... maybe) even under the pain of death. It only got worse when Lucifer started dancing around the room, moves appropriate for the lyrics.

Holding on to Dean tighter, Sam glared resolutely at the wall across.

Dean sniffed, his exhale warming up a spot on Sam’s bare chest.

“Did you think I’d lay down and die...”

Sam swallowed.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh don’t you just love it when Dean takes care of his little brother (and vice Vera’s) because this is so very clearly how they do it on the show? ;D


End file.
